Portable data terminals (PDT) are a type of data collection device used to collect, interpret, process, and ultimately transfer data to a larger data processing system. PDTs generally comprise a mobile computer, a keypad, and a data capture device. It is to be noted that some PDT's utilize more durable or “industrial” versions of their constituent components. The mobile computer generally comprises a hand held (or “pocket”) computing device, such as those available from PALM. HEWLETT PACKARD, and DELL. Keypads come in a variety of alpha-numeric and numeric configurations. The data capture device generally comprises a device that captures data from, for example, radio frequency IDs (RFID), images and/or bar codes. Data may also be captured via keypad entry and utilization of a touch pad associated with the mobile computer. PDT's are available from several sources, including the assignee of the present application: HAND HELD PRODUCTS, INC.
FIG. 1a is an orthogonal view of a known PDT 102. In particular, FIG. 1a illustrates an example of a popular form factor comprising an elongated bar shape. The PDT 102 comprises a battery (not shown), an LCD with touch screen 106, a keyboard 108, and a scan engine 110. The scan engine 110 may comprise, for example, an image engine or a laser engine. An adjustable strap 118, secured at two points on a back side of the PDT 102, is provided to assist with holding the PDT 102 and to thereby avoid damaging the PDT 102. In particular, the adjustable strap 118 facilitates a secure one-handed grip.
In use, a scan key 116 initiates an image capture via the image engine 110. The captured image is analyzed, e.g. decoded, to identify the data it represents. The decoded data is stored on the PDT 102 and made available to data processing resources contained therein.
FIG. 1b is a bottom view of a known PDT 102. Integration of the strap 118 may be accomplished through the use of a molded recess and a bar extending across the recess. The bar may be formed as part of the molded shell or provided as a separate bar (plastic, metal or wire) captured by the molded shell. It is also known to use a clip that is press (or loosely) fit into a slot, such as the slot 120. FIG. 1c is a bottom view of a known PDT 102 with a known strap clip 122 secured in place by a biasing force exerted by the strap 118. Typically, such a clip is only used to secure one end of a strap.
FIGS. 1b and 1c also illustrate the use of a connector 124 on a bottom surface of the PDT 102. The connector 124 may be used for charging of and/or communication with the PDT 102. Typically, such communication involves retrieving decoded (and possibly processed) data from the PDT 102.